In recent years, a touch panel has been widely used to enable intuitive operations and realize a small electronic device that does not include a device that requires a large physical area such as a keyboard. Patent Literature 1 proposes a phone that includes two touch panels, in which the state thereof changes between an open state where the two touch panels are exposed and a closed state where only one touch panel is exposed, and a phone call with an originator, received in the open state, is established in response to the change from the open state to the closed state.